<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable by irisdouglasiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666242">Insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/pseuds/irisdouglasiana'>irisdouglasiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, but we can still have fun for a little while, extremely cursed ship that will definitely end in disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/pseuds/irisdouglasiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ruby knows is that Christina Braithwhite, uninterrupted, is insatiable. She knows that this is a woman who will pin her to a board like a butterfly without a shred of remorse. She will always and only do whatever the fuck she wants.</p>
<p><em>But if Christina Braithwhite can do whatever the fuck she wants</em>—and the voice in Ruby’s head sounds like Christina, sounds like William, sounds like Hillary Davenport, sounds like herself—<em>then why shouldn’t I?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is still sitting stupefied on the couch like a fool when Christina emerges from the basement ten minutes later, cleaned up and slightly damp. She steps delicately over the pile of skin and blood pooling on the floor and takes a seat beside her. She hesitantly smooths down her skirt and opens her mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“You were William this entire fucking time,” Ruby repeats before Christina can say anything. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>She looks down at her hands and the splatter of William’s blood on her dress, and she wonders what Christina has done while she was wearing William’s skin. Christina hasn’t asked her about the things she has done as Hillary. Perhaps she already knows somehow, though it seems equally possible that she does not care beyond a sort of detached scientific interest. Either way, Ruby doesn’t intend to tell her. She told William too much and was made an idiot by it, and she will not make that mistake again; she will not let herself be drawn in deeper by the promises and lures of a white woman who will discard her the moment she is finished using her.</p>
<p>“It isn’t too late to walk away from all of this,” Christina says out loud, as though she is reading her mind. “But I think you won’t. You could have done that at the beginning, after the first time you became Hillary. You could have taken the money without looking back. I didn’t force you, did I? Coerce you in any way?”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. You lied to me.”</p>
<p>“I gave you an opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Ruby says sharply. Christina’s gaze is cold and direct and something about it is making her head swim. She cannot keep herself from thinking back to the night with William at the bar, the things she had told him, and then what they had done afterwards, right here on the stairs…</p>
<p>“You liked William,” Christina observes, and there she goes again, somehow delving uninvited into Ruby’s thoughts. “You knew better than to trust him, but you liked that he listened and you liked the attention he gave you. You don’t like me.”</p>
<p>“What, are you disappointed?” Ruby snaps. “I’m supposed to like you now, just because I liked him?”</p>
<p>Christina blinks slowly, and if Ruby didn’t know any better she would think she looks confused, if not hurt. “Well,” Christina says after a moment, “I liked <em>you</em>. Interrupted or not.”</p>
<p>Ruby stares at her. She knows that Christina Braithwhite, uninterrupted, is insatiable. She knows that this is a woman who will pin her to a board like a butterfly without a shred of remorse. Christina will give her everything she desires with one hand and with the other she will take and take and take until Ruby Baptiste is no more, and then she will go out into world wearing her skin and her name in service of her own ends. It doesn’t matter how much Christina claims to like her; she will always and only do whatever the fuck she wants.</p>
<p><em>But if Christina Braithwhite can do whatever the fuck she wants</em>—and the voice in Ruby’s head sounds like Christina, sounds like William, sounds like Hillary Davenport, sounds like herself—<em>then why shouldn’t I? Isn’t it my turn to get what </em>I<em> want, for a change?</em></p>
<p>“I’m tired of being used,” Ruby tells her abruptly. “I’m tired of wanting things I can’t have.”</p>
<p>Christina is sitting so close to her now. Too close. “So what do you want?” she asks, and Ruby feels the heat of her breath, and the thumping of her own heart. <em>Leave,</em> some part of her brain is screaming at her. <em>Just leave while you still can.</em></p>
<p>Ruby kisses her then, though not exactly the way she kissed William. This time, she draws it out and lets herself taste her. She finds she tastes almost like William, but just a little bit sweeter. A little more dangerous. The heat pools in her stomach and rises.</p>
<p>Christina pulls away first, breathless and flushed. “Why did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Because I wanted to,” Ruby begins to say, but Christina is already pulling her back in. From there, it is a short trip to the bedroom, clothing discarded carelessly on the floor, Christina pressing up against her and kissing her everywhere Ruby wants to be kissed. She has the advantage here, as she knows Ruby’s body thoroughly, but with a little practice Ruby can find ways to make her squirm too. She kisses her from head to toe and then some, taking her time until Christina groans in frustration and grinds her teeth, and then and only then does she give her what she wants. With William, sex had usually been passionate but quick, but with Christina, she could—and she does—go on for hours. She brings her off twice and Christina does the same for her, and then they finally collapse, both panting with exhaustion. Christina kisses her lips one more time and looks at her with something that almost resembles tenderness. Then she closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Ruby waits until the sweat has dried on her back and the sun has dropped below the horizon. The shadows lengthen and the house settles and sighs, and she listens to Christina’s breathing become slow and steady. Awake, Christina’s gaze is intense and ever alert; asleep, she looks almost defenseless, but Ruby isn’t fooled. She waits until she is certain Christina isn’t pretending to sleep. After enough time has passed, she quietly slips out of bed, gets dressed, and fishes around Christina’s pockets until she finds the key to the basement.</p>
<p>She smiles in triumph and takes one last look at Christina passed out on the bed. Christina thinks she has her; she thinks the game is already won. She thinks she can fuck her, use her, ruin her. So—let her think she has the upper hand for the moment. Let her have her fun. She doesn’t know Ruby Baptiste. She won’t even see her coming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>